More Than This
by the-Brain-Sisters
Summary: Our first fic together!! pleaseeeeeeeeee r


Title: More than This  
rating:pg  
category: JC/JMC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I could feel at the time  
There was no way of knowing  
**************************  
Dear John-  
  
There's just something about Chicago that sends chills down my spine. Maybe it's just  
the connection, you know, Kerry and Chicago. Chicago and my previous life. Chicago  
and what used to be.   
  
It was nice hearing from you. I've known you long enough to know that life is more than  
just "Hi, how are you?I'm okay". I mean, you're John Carter. Drama follows wherever  
you go. Broken any hearts yet?  
  
You of all people should know how difficult re-starting is. I'm sitting here looking at  
the bare walls of my new apartment, just hating Kerry. She did this..with the help of   
my irresponsibility. This is the part, if you were here, standing in front of me, you   
would tell me things are going to be okay.  
  
*Guess we might have to teach me something Guess we might have to show me how*  
  
Deb  
*****************************  
Fallen leaves in the night   
Who can say where they're blowing   
*****************************  
Dear Deb,   
First off, let me say, things *will* be ok. It might not seem like it right now, but they  
will,   
trust me, things will work out. Things can't stay bad forever, there is always light at  
the end   
of the the tunnel.   
I wish I could help you somehow, be there for moral support or something. You helped  
me a lot,   
with everything, I never really got a chance to thank you, so thank you, it meant a  
lot to me, it   
still does.   
So, things are strange here without you, I really miss you, it's just not the same, you  
know? The   
ER isn't the same. You're gone, there's no Dave causing any trouble, I never thought  
I'd see the   
day when I would actually miss him too, but I do. Dr Lewis is back too, she and I  
are...well, I'm   
not too sure what we are exactly...does that seem strange to you? I'm not sure what  
people think   
of it, I know you'd tell me if you were here.   
*I wish you were here..I wish *   
Well, until next time, take care,   
John  
  
****************************  
As free as the wind   
And hopefully learning   
Why the sea on the tide  
Has no way of turning   
***************************  
John-  
  
Dr.Lewis! Your'e right, I would tell you what I thought if I was there. Even though  
I'm not, I'm STILL going to tell you what I think. It's Dr.Lewis!  
  
To each their own. And I have no right to say a thing. You didn't say anything  
during the whole ordeal with Frank. Just don't...nevermind. That mental  
picture is enough to turn someone's stomach. You haven't..?? Forget I  
asked!  
  
I found a job at a clinic on the outskirts of Springfield. It's a bit of a drive,  
but I enjoy it.It's time for me. Time to sit and think about what I am doing,  
how I am doing, and how miserable I really am.  
  
The scary part is when I find myself thinking about Chicago. About you,  
and Dr. Lewis (ew!) about Dave....How much that place stays with you.  
And anger builds up when I do all that thinking. So, I quit. I quit  
the clinic, because I would come into work pissed off and really bitter.  
We all love Jing Mei when she's pissed off, don't we?  
  
* A million lies to save yourself is all you ever had*   
  
Deb  
*******************************  
More than this - there is nothing   
More than this - tell me one thing  
More than this - there is nothing  
********************************  
  
Dear Deb,   
  
What's wrong with Susan? I mean, its better than Weaver! Oh, that thought is just gross! I'm  
going to go wash my mouth out with   
soap now! But we're having fun, isn't that the main thing? I still haven't figured out what we are  
yet, but I don't really care, what's the   
rush? Maybe this whole thing is just because I'm alone, feeling lonely, I don't know.   
  
I wish I could say something, anything that could make the anger subside, I wish none of this  
had happened, but one thing I've learnt   
in my life is that we can't change the past, we just have to learn from it and move on. Maybe its  
time to move on from this, get out,   
live a little, make new friends, forget all this, if that is possible. And try not to think about it too  
much, if you do that, its just going to   
eat you alive, and I don't want to see that happen.   
  
*What happens when I'm not around?*  
  
Till Next time-  
John  
********************  
It was fun for a while  
There was no way of knowing  
Like dream in the night  
Who can say where we´re going  
No care in the world  
Maybe I´m learning  
*********************  
Dear John-  
  
I was trying to figure out last night why I actually put up with   
loneliness. Even though your life is constantly up and down,  
you manage to have someone.  
  
I only had you. And without you, things have gotten  
really hard.  
  
Deb  
************************  
Why the sea on the tide  
Has no way of turning 


End file.
